You are my weakness (English)
by quandi
Summary: -"Yes I am a traitor, an assasin and a demon... but I will always come for you, because you are my weakness... my beloved weakness"- This fic will contain HARD LEMON. This is a traduction of my own story, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"_You are my weakness…"_

When everything is easy on my mind, I can finally think of her… in the reason why I'm actually here.

Revenge, anger, extinction… When I think of that, I can no longer hold back my mind of thinking that she might be in danger… and I can't let that happen.

As every night in the loneliness of my mansion, which felt like a home once but no more… now it is just empty as it is my heart or so I make myself believe, I can allow myself to think and surrender to my weakness but only in my mind. She is very similar to me but so different at the same time: Blue ebony hair, skin as white as snow, so silent, so… perfect, now, you might think that I'm narcissistic… but it's not like that, our resemblance might be important but she posses' things that I don't…

Kindness, warmth in her heart, reasonableness… and I can keep going but her beauty, shyness, intelligence and courage are the things that hopelessly bewitched me.

I can remember perfectly the chunnin exams when she fought against him, so sadistic and cold, he didn't care if he hurt her and that made me furious, when she was being carried away, I couldn't help the feeling of rage running through my veins making my fists bleed with the pressure of my fingers; And I can also remember that day when, in anger, my bloody eyes met her white orbs –"Hinata…"-

Her name whispered between my lips surprises me and brings me back to reality; It's amazing the "spell" she has on me without even knowing… so cruel. The moonlight shines over my exposed torso and the fresh air blows my hair in a very pleasant way.

I opened my eyes abruptly when, in the distance, fast walking, low voices and the cries of a girl were suddenly piercing my ears, on an instant everything faded and, after a thump, what I heard send chills through my spine.

-"Help!"- A scream… that voice…

-"No-"it came out of my mouth in a low whisper.

I jumped out of my balcony to the roof tops and sprinted out in the direction of the scream, when I got to the gates of the village I kept running through the woods and, a few miles away I found myself in front of a scene that took me out of myself.

Six men were leaning against a female brutally hitting her and trying to take advantage of her tearing off her clothes while she cried desperately… I went mad.

I jumped off the tree I was currently standing and made my way to those men in an instant taking them away from her with a perfect taijutsu. I grabbed a kunai from one of the men's hands ripping their limbs off their bodies… I felt my hands warm because of their blood and some of it spilled on my face.

Control was no longer something I recognized but then I felt a trembling but warm hand on my shoulder… I turned around and I saw her, Kami I knew it was her, tears were streaming down her face and a scared look in her eyes… I supposed I looked scary for her: The bloody sharingan activated, mi face constricted because of anger and stained with the blood of my enemies…but then the words that reached my ears pressed my soul with an iron grip…

-"You are n-not a m-murderer"-

When I heard her soft voice my body relaxed instantly, I dropped the kunai to the soft grass and, with my usual inexpressive features I turned around looking straight at the bastards that assaulted her, the look on their faces… priceless.

-"Leave"- There was no need to say it twice.

When I turned towards her again the consciousness was leaving her body, her legs trembled and failed on the task to keep her standing and my natural reaction was to hold her, her eyes looked at me one last time before they surrendered to the tiredness of their owner depriving me from their light.

I scooped her in my arms and hold her close to my chest; her body was warm despite the cold night and I felt that same warmth "infecting" me. _–"What a… pleasant feeling"- _my thoughts were illogical now or so I forced myself to believe. I started to walk towards my home, making the stride very slow in a stupid intent to feel her near me for a little bit longer… Now, this was exactly the stupid behavior I had to avoid because when I looked at her more carefully I noticed her physical state: bleeding wounds, several scratches along her body and a lot of forming bruises… Dammit.

Only a few minutes later I reached my destiny, I noticed that her breathing was becoming shallow and her temperature was rising so I walked directly towards my bedroom until I reached the ensuite bathroom I didn't waste time thinking this trough so I got in the shower with her in my arms and I let the cold water run down our bodies, it was very cold but I didn't even flinch… her temperature was coming down so I stayed right where I was.

When I felt her temperature reach a normal point I stepped off the shower and with a slight maneuver I had her still in my arms but now covered in towels… I didn't let go of her, not even for an instant. I have to admit that the very thought of not having her in my arms makes me feel uncomfortable.

I suppose that you understand now why I said that she had "bewitched" me.

But though I didn't wanted to, I had to let her go so I laid her softly on my futon and then battled against myself… How was I going to heal her wounds?, so I observed her once again: her pale skin glowed under the moonlight that filtered through my window and, at the same time, making the scarlet red of her blood even more pronounced against her alabaster skin and her ebony hair.

I was watching her intently but when my red shaded eyes reached her face a pair of white orbs was looking back at me fearfully but interestedly…

-"Y-You are not a-a murdered S-Sasuke-kun"-

Her words froze me once again.

_-"You do not know me". _I thought but didn't dare to say it. –"You can use this room to your extent, clean up yourself, there is cloth on that dresser, put some clothes on and I'll wait for you in the living room to work on your wounds"-

I walked off the room making my way to the living room, I stayed standing in front of the window letting the low breeze refresh my heated body, her blood and the blood of the enemy was drying on my bare torso and my face. After I while I heard low footsteps approaching and then her sweet voice…

-"I-I think I t-took the other p-part …"-

I turned myself towards her and only then I knew what she was talking about: she was wearing the top half of my pajamas consisting in a very light and short yukata with wooden pins in the front… needless to say that it was way too big for her, the sleeves covered her petite hands and the length of it passed her knees.

I stood her looking at her because, well, because it was all I could do really and then I saw her walking towards me with a wet towel in her hands…

-"M-May I c-clean the b-blood off o-of you Sasuke-san?"- she asked me shyly. My name whispered between her full lips made me…shiver.

So I took the towel from her hands and started to clean up my torso and my face trying to ignore her gesture; I walked towards the bookseller on the other side of the room and took the black box were I kept a first aid kit, she understood what I was going to do so she took a seat on the huge black couch waiting for me to finish sterilizing the needle I was going to use to stitch up the wound on her shoulder. It was open and slightly bleeding but she didn't even cared about it, the rest of it was only scratches.

-"T-Thank you f-for saving me"-

-"Hmph"-

-"And for t-treating me so k-kindly…"-

I ignored her, and having everything ready, I approached her, took her arm and folded the sleeve so that I could reach her shoulder and start to stitch the wound up.

-"It will hurt"- with that being said I started my job, a slight whimper came from her throat, I looked at her from the corner of my eye and even though there were tears in the corners of her eyes she was smiling shyly at me with a slight pink on her cheeks. I focused on the next stitch and I couldn't help myself to wait for her reaction…nothing.

-"Hmph"-

-"I-Is there something w-wrong?"-

-"Nothing"- I said flatly.

-"I'm really s-sorry to bother you, I-I can leave if-"-

-"Enough"- I cut her off –"You are not leaving"-

-"B-But Sasuke-san I'm just b-being a n-nuisance…"-

-"You're not"-"_period"-_"Are you going to let me finish?"- I looked directly into her eyes and she closed them instantly ducking her head as a sign to let me continue with what I was doing, I couldn't help to feel this kind of uhm warmth in my chest… she wasn't leaving, but of course if she even try to do so, I wouldn't allow it.

Minutes passed and she was still quiet, the wound was closed with 5 stitches which, unconsciously, I was commissioned to make small and almost superficial, deep only enough so that, further ahead, there would not be a way to big scar that would ruin her alabaster skin. So when I finished the last stitch I leaned my face towards her shoulder and cut the thread with my teeth. I noticed right away how her skin reacted trembling a little and when I looked at her I found myself with the beautiful landscape of her albino eyes surrounding me completely…I couldn't endure the weakness that settled on my chest and I turned away.

-"That's it"-

-"A-Arigato S-Sasuke-san…"-

I wanted to finish this "martyrdom" so I took the herbal ointment out of the kit and started to rub it on the remaining scratches, my mind wanted to do this as quickly as possible but my body was repairing in every detail that had been so easily torn apart by those bastards, a low growl came out of my throat as soon as my fingers rubbed the last wound and I my body froze when I felt something wet on my cheek, I looked at her and she was delicately cleaning up some blood off my face that I have apparently missed to clean… I stood up abruptly and walked towards the hallway but stopped for an instant to look at her over my shoulder and, with a flat voice, I told her to follow me. She stood up with some difficulty and I couldn't stand the urgency to hold her again… but I didn't move an inch, I was not falling for that again.

She followed me through the hallway walking clumsily near me. I reached my destination and stopped abruptly and I felt her slim body hit my bare back and an electric shock ran through my spine… and I felt furious.

-"You can stay in this room or you can leave, do whatever you want"- I did not wait for an answer and I walked towards my room, which was only three doors away, not looking back, I stepped in sliding the shoji and then closing it behind me… I waited and, after a moment, I heard another shoji being opened and closed almost delicately and then everything went silent… I was definitely not going to sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the support!, your reviews are a great incentive for this story :), enjoy the next chapter. **

Desperate screaming and non-stopping sobs captured my attention, it seemed like I had slumbered for a while and, what I thought was a part of my usual nightmares, became very real when I opened my eyes… -"Hinata"-

I woke up calmly and made my way to the room that she was occupying, my fingers went through my hair trying to calm myself and I found it wet, and just then remembered I had took a bath and then had fallen sleep; I reached my destination and made my way in without even knocking, walked to the futon where she was lying and saw her moving and flinching on a restless sleep, her chest moving up and down very fast because of her elaborate breaths, a slight layer of sweat on her forehead, sobbing coming out from between her pink lips and tears rolling down her cheeks… my hands went weak again… I walked near to her very slowly and a smell of lilac and lavender flooded my senses, my cold hand reached for her cheek but a low whisper from her lips stopped me cold.

-"S-Sasuke-kun… y-you came to s-save me…"-

I touched her cheek very lightly, her breathing calmed and the sobbing stopped. A little smile played on her lips and in that very moment I surrendered to her feet, she needed me and I would protect her in the distance because I know exactly how she feels about him –"_Naruto"- _so only the nights would be witnesses of this weakness.

I turned away from her quietly and stood there in the doorway for a moment, thinking. I opened the shoji and right before I left the room a soft–"S-Stay"- was whispered in dreams.

-"Forever"- my fate was sealed at that moment but no one would know, not even her…

Next morning the smell of black tea, my favorite, woke me up. My dream was as light and disturbing as it had been for years now. I sat up slowly, without any hurry, the housekeeper would bring the…-"Friday"- I whispered, today and until next week, was her day off, then…

I heard a slight knock on my door, receiving no answer from me, it slowly slid giving way to a shy Hinata with a tray of tea in her hands, however, she didn't took a single step and was blushing even more by the second, it was just when she felt my gaze away from her that she walked towards me placing the tray in the tatami next to the futon where I was still sitting.

-"G-Good morning S-Sasuke-san…"- I did not answer because I was waiting an explanation for this "intrusion" –"… uhm, w-well I thought that a-after what you d-did for me last n-night I n-needed to thank you i-in some w-way…"- an awkward silence fell around her and she lowered her head sadly –"… I-I know this i-is nothing compared w-with what y-you did for me b-but-"-

-"Hmph"- I took one of the cups in the tray and she quickly filled it with trembling hands, when filled, I brought the cup to my lips and sipped a little black tea. She relaxed a bit and I couldn't help doing so myself… We enjoyed a few minutes of silence only interrupted when she spoke…

-"S-Sasuke-san, uhm, I-I…"- she started playing with her fingers nervously-"…M-May I s-stay a few d-days?"- When she finished talking I felt her gaze on my face but I kept staring at the wall in front of me, clamly drinking my tea. –",,, I p-promise I won't be a n-nuisance, I´ll help a-as much as I c-can-"-

-"You don't have to"-

-"So I-I can…"-

-"Hmph"-

-"A-Arigato S-Sasuke-san!"- I turned my face to look at her as if some strange force had compelled me to do so and I saw the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen in my entire life, smile that was just for me… in that moment I decided that I wanted to see that smile every day and also that only I would see it.

-"Sasuke"-

-"E-Excuse me?"-

-"Just call me Sasuke, enough with the formalities"-

-"S-Sasuke-kun…"-

When I heard my name being said like that in her beautiful voice I allowed myself a moment of weakness and moved my hand towards her taking a strand of her ebony locks that was blowing with the wind in front of her face and, after feeling the silky texture of it, I placed it behind her ear slightly brushing her cheek with my fingers; The ends of it touched the tatami even in her current sitting position _–"So beautiful"- _… Her voice distracted me with a question that I was actually waiting and I was also prepared to answer.

-"W-Why did you s-save me?"-

-"I'm not interested in you"-

Something broke inside of her and I saw it clearly however that made no sense, she was in love with someone else and my subconscious was not going to fool me, I wouldn't allow it.

-"I-I know… I j-just…"-

-"You can use the comforts of this house for as long as you want to, just don't get in my way"-

-"I-I won't"-

-"_She's not leaving"- _Hope? Tsk. –"Hmph"-

She stood up to leave and in some way I made myself reduce the abysm between us.

-"It's my favorite"-

-"Excuse m-me?"- She turned to look at me again and I looked directly at her white orbs, her cheeks blushed and, once again, I had to stop my subconscious to prevent it to play with me.

-"Black tea"-

Her eyes lit up again and a slight smile appeared on her pink lips, she nodded once and turned leaving the room...

Even though I myself asked her to stay away from me, that afternoon I found myself watching her while she was in the garden trimming away the dry leaves on the bushes and roses that attempted to damage the landscape of lilies and sakura trees. I sat down on the engawa just to look at her and she just flinched for a moment when she felt my presence but then she kept working on what she was doing, that's when I notice what she was wearing… she was still wearing the top of my pajamas. I stood up and walked through the hallway and went inside the first bedroom on the right, I sighed, only Kami knows how long there had been since the last time I had come here. The housekeeper kept it well preserved. I walked towards the closet and took the some clothes; they were clean and folded very neatly. I didn't take a second glance of the room when I walked out from it.

Calmly, I made my way to the room she was occupying and I left the clothes on the futon afterwards I went to my room. When I entered I saw a hawk perched on my window. –"An Anbu mission"- I took the scroll off its claw and I read the specifications of the mission: S Rank, 4 Anbu, I'll be the captain, targets: dead, life threatening, we were leaving tonight, 2 weeks… My eyes flinched a little, not because of the nature of the mission of course, but… 2 weeks.

Something that I could only identify as a void settled on my stomach, she probably would not be here by then, I didn't even know if she was going to be here tomorrow, dammit… Everything went clear on my mind on an instant and I took a decision; With that decision on my mind I started getting ready for the mission, hours passed and I found myself adjusting the Anbu armor to my torso, when I finished I made my way to the front door leaving my back pack on the floor and turn around to take my Anbu hood from the rack and I saw her… she was looking at me from the center of the dining room wearing a light ivory yukata that I recognized right away, her ebony-blue locks were loose and her eyes looked at me expectantly, I turned my gaze and I saw the table settled: two cups of tea and some onigiri, well… I looked at her in the eye one last time before I walked towards her and then took a seat on one of the cushions in front of the table closing my eyes, after she let out a sigh, she took a seat in front of me and I felt her eyes on me so I opened mine to look back at her, she turned her head away from me with a slight blush on her cheeks; I took a ball of onigiri and I took it to my mouth without hesitation, it was delicious, I ate it, took a sip of tea and then ate another, she ate shyly in silence and without looking at me.

-"T-Thanks for t-the clothes S-Sauke-kun…"- Her voice broke the silence but I couldn't care less.

-"They were my mother's"- I answered sincerely.

-"T-They are b-beautiful… uhm"- I saw her doubting so I give her time to say what she wanted to say. –"W-When are you c-coming back?"-

I stared at her for a moment and, for the first time; she held my gaze and I got lost for an instant in her white orbs, answering almost with fear…almost.

-"Two weeks"- her reaction was something I was definitely not expecting; she looked at me with surprise and with what I could only recognize as impatience, her mouth was moving as if trying to say something but she couldn't and so I tried to say something and a: -"I'll be back soon"- came out of my mouth.

She looked at me with what my stubborn subconscious recognized as hope and, in order to not let my brain process this and fool me I opted out to stand up and just get out of there, to hell with the decision that I had raised earlier… I took the Anbu hood off the rack and placed it on my shoulders, I was about to place the mask over my face when I felt a slight tug on my sleeve, I turned and, once again, there she was, her head bowed and her hand firmly clutching the fabric…

-"S-Stay…"- just that word whispered from between her lips made me lose my self-control and retook the decision that I had lost just seconds ago so I took her face between my hands and made her look at me and, as if her skin was porcelain, my thumbs brushed her cheeks finding them wet…

-"Forever"- and without a second thought, cutting the distance between us, I kissed her, a slight touch that sent fire trough my entire body, her hands rested on mine that were still on her face but her lips didn't move so I broke the contact and she was looking at me with misbelief, the red on her cheeks was captivating… I touched her lips with mine one more time briefly and them I walked away from her, took my backpack, place my mask on its place and walk away through the front door waving to the guards in farewell.

-"Watch over her"- was my simple order and they nodded in understanding.

I turned my gaze and she was there looking at me from the doorway, I turned away once more towards the exit of the Uchiha complex and sprinted out, jumping from roof top to roof top towards my destiny: The entrance of Konoha… I couldn't help to feel this warmth in my chest and flowing through my veins, I had succumbed to my weakness_-"How stupid am I?"- _…she had not kissed me back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the support! Reviews are a great incentive to this story! and to my silent readers I say hi! **

-"T-Two weeks"- I whispered.

He is after all the reason why I'm here in the first place, not just because he saved me but also because I… I finally did it…

_FLASH BACK_

_-"O-Oto-san…"- my fingers tapped the shoji of my father's studio._

_-"Come in"- my father's deep voice was heard and I didn't hesitate for a second, I open the shoji and entered the room quietly closing it behind me, my hands were shaking._

_-"D-Did you wanted t-to see me O-Oto-san?"- With a hand gesture he "told" me to sit in front of him and so I did._

_-"You are getting married"- his words stabbed me like a thousand daggers. _

_-"M-Married?"-_

_-"Someone has asked for your hand in marriage and as my eldest daughter, it is time to give some honor to your family"-_

_I could not object that coment, my father have always thought of me as nothing more than a nuisance who can only bring dishonor to the Hyuuga Clan._

_-"W-Who?"- it was all I could say._

_-"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki"- my father's eyes looked through me piercing my body with his words-"Usumaki Naruto"-_

_My expression turned into one of shock but I couldn't say a word, his name kept ringing on my head –"Naruto"-… it was my fault after all, I myself had confessed my feelings towards him once in a battle when I tried to protect him and now that… __**he**__ had come back to the village the blonde will not stand a chance with his pink haired teammate therefore he comes to me after all this time, however…_

_-"No"- I managed to say as firmly as I could at the moment._

_-"You cannot refuse to this"- my father's voice sounded impassive yet firm –"He himself told me about your words"- _

_-"B-But I… t-that was a very l-long time ago…"- I lowered my head and looked at my hands that were lying on my lap grasping the fabric of my kimono tightly._

_-"Well you cannot take back what you say now can you? You'll put your honor on the line"- _

_-"I-I… he d-doesn't l-love me"- my voice came out as a low whisper._

_-"He has asked me personally"-_

_-"B-Because I am h-his last choice!"- I exploded._

_-"This will not become an argument, the decision has been made"- his voice did not leave room to defend myself._

_-"I do n-not love...h-him…"- I tried to look at his eyes but turned my gaze away when I found his cold and emotionless one._

_-"Him?, What do you mean?, Is there someone else?"- _

_His questions made me feel weak and I did not wanted to answer but I made myself do it and after what felt like an eternity of silence… I finally said it._

_-"Hinata?"-_

_-"U-Uchiha-san…"- as soon as his name left my lips I felt a stinging sensation on my left cheek… -"Father"- _

_-"A traitor, A murderer!"- The wrath in my father's voice made me turn to look at him and when I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but rage, I felt small and insifnificant-"Get out"-_

_-"B-But Oto-san…"-_

_-"GET OUT!"-_

_-"He does not know father"-I tried, even now, to make things better but my father walked towards the window, not looking at me anymore. I stood up and made my way to the door when my father's voice made me stop …_

_-"A demon has no feelings Hinata, a demon is unable to love"-_

_I felt a huge pressure on my chest and I couldn't stop the stifled moan that escaped from my lips –"O-Oto-san…"-_

_-"Leave"- his voice was calm again but the coldness in it had not vanished; when I walked out of the mansion it was already dark, however, I walked towards a destination that even if my mind wanted to ignore it, I knew it all too well…_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

I walked through the main hallway and made my way to the garden, it was the only place where I did not feel alone even when Tomoe-san, the housekeeper was here. She had been very kind and gentle with me, however, **he **had left a hole inside me without even knowing and it grew bigger by the minute.

I sat between the dandelions and waited ... of course I'll keep waiting.

_FLASH BACK_

_Suddenly I found myself running for my life, six men were after me and if they reached me I could not do much. I was not fully recovered, Pain had pierced my left lung and had missed just inches to also break through my heart, Sakura and Tsunade almost lose me but with a great effort and lots of hard work, they saved me. It had already been a year and I could not recover entirely._

_I panicked and lose the way running towards the gates of Konoha, I thought that the trees and the night will confuse my attackers and that I would find the way back since I was from this village… of course that did not happen. They reached me and when the first one touched me a let out a loud scream in fear asking for help, they started beating me and tearing my white dress, they were going to..._

_I heard fast steps getting near, I was huddled against a tree, tears streaming down my face when some force pushed me to look up and, although my sight was blurry because of the tears I recognized his figure. __**–"It can´t be him!"-**__ I wiped my tears off my face with the back of my hand and lay eyes on the scene displaying in front of me: my assailants were bleeding profusely and were terrified of the men standing in front of them with just one kunai in his hand. __**–"Stop…"-**__… he cannot do this he'll be punished if he kills them, I can't let that happen. I walked near him, his back facing me so I carefully placed my trembling had on his shoulder and when he turned to see me his eyes were tinted a scarlet red and I felt fear, not of him but for him, I did not want him to lose himself… and only one phrase came to my mind as an attempt to make him come back…_

_-"Y-You are not a-a murderer…"-_

_His hand dropped the kunai and I felt my body surrender to unconsciousness, I heard his deep and calm voice pronounce a cold –"Leave"- and then it all went black… the last thing I felt were his arms holding me tightly and a searing heat surrounding me._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

-"Hinata-sama"-

Tomoe's voice brought me back to reality, I bowed my head in acknowledgement and she did the same while walking towards me with a tray full of ointments, bandages, pills and a cup of tea. I barely knew her from a week ago and this had already become a routine, she, in lack of my chakra, tended to my now almost healed wounds and bruises spread on my body but I could not help to notice that she did not really take too much importance of the wound on my shoulder, the one that he had stitched, arguing that she did not know how to heal this kind of wound but I was already too grateful to ask for anything else from her… the only thing that intrigued me about her was that curious look she gave me with those big brown eyes, there was a certain glow in them… as if she knew something I didn't.

-"Hinata-sama I must tell you something"- she said while she was rubbing ointment on one of the bruises so I just nodded and listened, if I talked my voice would probably tremble from the slight pain I still felt…

-"I would not be able to come next week, there are some troubles with my son's health, I hope you don't feel too lonely. I´ve prepared everything you'll need for your stay: enough food, clean kimonos and yukatas, enough ointments and medicines, although… I still do not know how long you´re staying…"- she said while she handed me the pills and the cup of tea and when I looked at her there it was: that glow in her eyes again. I looked back at her, confused. _–"Maybe it's just my imagination"-_

-"D-Don't worry T-Tomoe-san I'll be j-just fine uhm… I'll leave before h-he returns, I don't w-want to be a-a nuisance…"-

-"Oh my dear! Seems to me that you are not a nuisance to anyone, you told me yourself!"-

-"T-Tomoe-san…"-

-"Well I have to go"- she stood up and smiled at me –"My daughter's health cannot wait"-

-"B-But I thought y-your son-"-

-"Oh yes of course my son! I'm sorry Hinata-sama there is so much going on in my head"-

I sweat dropped and I couldn't help to smile warmly, she said goodbye to me and I hoped that everything went right with her son, from the very first day I met her she inspired me confidence and I told her… everything: why I run away from home, what happened afterwards, who saved me and when I told her who she looked at me as if I was crazy, anyway…tomorrow was monday, the first day of the second week of his mission and tomorrow I'll leave, How could I face him now?, I know he kissed me but I… besides he said pretty clearly that I'm nothing for him, he told me to stay out of his way and that's exactly what I was going to do, no matter how much it hurt, the last thing he would want is to find me here when he returns… so I have made my decision.

It was late now so I decided to go to my current room, I looked on the drawers for something I could wear but I did not like to sleep in yukatas, and an idea came to me, I opened the shoji of my room and with a little hurry I walked through the hallway and reached his room, I opened the door slowly as if he was here and I did not wanted to be discovered, his smell hit me fully, it was so… masculine, it was wild and elegant at the same time. I left those thoughts aside when I felt the heat on my cheeks and I walked through the room towards my objective: the dresser. I opened the same drawer I had that night and I felt heat on my face when I grabbed a pair of his pajamas when a sudden kicking like noise made me scream and I turned my face towards the window I saw a bird standing on the frame and I recognized it right away: It was the hawk that had brought the mission last time, his hawk, What was it doing here?, This birds traveled with the Anbu for messaging proposes until the ninja's complete the mission, and after I thought this I look at it more intently… the straps on its legs and peak were gone so the birds has been here for a while…-_"Oh…"-_

-"T-Tomoe-san y-you…"-

In that moment I ran outside his room, with his clothes near my chest as a reflex, my steps stopped short when the door slid open… I shuddered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the support and your reviews they encourage me to update this story as fast as I can, enjoy the next chapter!**

When I opened the main shoji of the mansion my eyes fixed in what was before me: there she was, breathing fast, her arms holding something against her chest, surprise filling her albino eyes, a slight blush on her cheeks, the yukata was barely hanging down her shoulders giving me a slight glimpse of her…cleavage, her ebony-blue hair disheveled and I noticed a slight trembling going through her body in the moment my eyes, that had been admiring every detail of her body, met hers.

-"O-Okaeri-n-nasai…"- her lips barely moved and, when she finished talking, a small smiled adorned her lips and, for the first time in a very long time… I felt home.

I walked pass her and follow my way towards the hallway, denying my eyes the privilege of being blinded by her light again; When I was behind her I stopped only for a moment. I could feel her sadness and disappointment at my behavior. That so known heat was planted I my chest again and I could not help to whisper it deeply…

-"Tadaima"-

I heard her sigh but I did not turn around to look at her. _–"Coward"- _that's right, if I laid eyes on her, her expressions would surely encourage my obsessive emotions unleashing my…yes…weakness.

When I entered my room I immediately noticed her smell all around, she had been here. –"_Enough, I'm not going to let her play with me"- _I went out my room quickly and I found her standing on the same place, I walked firmly towards her until I was standing right behind her, I wanted explanations and she was going to give them to me.

-"You've been in my room"- she jumped a little in surprise when my voice reached her ears, still she tried to answer.

-"I'm s-sorry I-I-"- I did not let her finish, I wanted to solve my doubts. This was going beyond the simple fact that she had entered my room, so I finally asked:

-"Why are you here?"- My voice was cold and demanding, she bowed her hair and, without turning to look at me, she answered.

-"I-I can't g-go home…"-

-"Why?"- I wanted to know everything.

It all went silent for a moment; she was still standing there with me behind her, I waited for an answer but I was also growing impatient and just when I was going to ask again, she talked…

-"N-Naruto-kun asked f-for my hand i-in marriage.-"_-"Bastard, I'm going to kill him"-"-_B-But I refused, b-because…"- in that moment her strength failed and she dropped to her knees in front of me, her back was trembling and in between sobs she continued…

-"I-I don't l-love…h-him"-

The anger I felt only dimished a little with those words but on the other hand she had said "Him", then…

-"Who?"- my voice was cold a deep, almost a growl that I swore that she wasn't going to answer; I waited long seconds, she was not sobbing anymore, her back was now straight and non-trembling, her gaze was fixed on the shoji in front of her as if she wanted to run away and just then I realized what I was doing: it was not worth to torment her and myself in such a way, if she told me his name and I swore to kill him, I was not going to do it because I could not cause her pain remembering the oath I had made to myself. I needed an almost superhuman strength to turn away and walk away from her, but, as if with shuriken, her sudden words nailed me to the tatami…

-"I-I love y-you… S-Sasuke-kun"-

There was no answer from my side, not a single movement, I heard her stood up and then she had opened the shoji in a quick movement only to run away from me… everything when dark again without her.

-"Hinata"-

After what felt like an eternity I regained control and made a decision –"_Goddammit_"- I had to follow her, find her and tell her that I… when I gave the first step a demon went lose inside me furious for having her let go and thirsting to bring her back.

In my anger I figured or rather assumed that she could not be too far because of her condition. If she exposed herself to physical effort, not necessarily strong, her heart would simply not bare it. I myself had heard about this, 2 months ago.

_FLASH BACK_

_I was sitting outside the Hokage's office, waiting. This was the first mission report I'll give since I had come back to Konoha, meanwhile, without really intending to, I heard the conversation that was taking place inside the Godaime's office._

_-"You look so much better, your strength will come back gradually but the blush in your cheeks says it all, you were very pale Hinata! "-_

_When I heard her name my ears tried to listen more intently, I did not knew that she was the one in there._

_-"A-Arigato Tsunade-s-sama, I do f-feel better now t-thanks to you and Sakura-s-san"-_

_I frowned when I heard my old teammate's name –"__**Nuisance"- **__I thought._

_-"You do not have to thank me it is my duty…"- The Hokage made a brief pause and, with a more solemn voice, she continued-"…Hinata I have to be sincere with you and be clear about your situation"-._

_-"I u-understand T-Tsunade-sama…"-_

_-"Your heart is very weak, although it was not directly attacked there is where all your chakra channels flow, now let's not even talk about your lung! You have to believe me when I tell you that the fact that you are alive it's not just because of what I did, it is a miracle"-_

_-"T-Tsunade-sama"-_

_-"Allow me to continue, it is very important that we clear this up… any physical activity that makes you push yourself a little more than it should, can cost your life"-_

_-"I-I understand, H-how long must I-I wait?"- Her voice was shaking._

_-"Six months, maybe a little bit longer,__the delicacy of your status will be decreasing gradually, and, in order for you to be fully recovered, that amount of time would"-_

_-"I can assure you that she would be well serve Hokage-sama"- spoke suddenly a male voice which somewhat alarmed me-"Hinata-sama is under my care"-_

_-"I trust that you'll take good care of her Neji"-"__**Neji"-**__"… and you lady, I don't want you to be stubborn and follow my instructions, although, I know it is not Naruto who I'm talking with, that boy is going to kill me one of this days"- In that moment I hear a soft and beautiful smile that induced my brow to relax and made a smirk appear on my lips._

_-"I-I will, T-Tsunade-sama"-_

_I heard them say their goodbyes and stood up and I did the same, I stood in front of the door and it opened to make way to a tiny and delicate body that hit my chest, I looked down and hear a –"S-Sumimasen"- she looked up at me and her eyes melted with mine for a moment –"U-Uchiha-san!"-_

_-"Hmph"- I looked up again cavalierly ignoring the tingling sensation on my skin right there where she had touched me._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

That had not been the last nor the first time our eyes had met in that way.

I kept running through the streets of Konoha, I got to the rivers bridge, I looked both ways and, for the first time in my life I felt…fear. she was there lying on the grass on the hillside under a Sakura tree; I jumped off the river and in a second I was at her side, I thought she was unconscious but in the moment my hand was going to touch her face, her eyes opened weakly, looking at me with what I recognized as relief, hope…

-"Y-You c-came f-for me…"- her body trembled and I couldn't help to hold her by the shoulders getting her close to me… her head was now resting on my right shoulder-"…a-again"-

I took a deep breath and I took her in my arms delicately and stood up, I walked, as I had a few days ago, back home…

-"You have not realized…"- when she heard my voice her eyes opened slowly and looked at me, I did not look back, if I did everything would go to hell, and it was not the moment yet-"…I will always come to get you"- my arms hold her tightly and after staring at me for a moment, she closed her eyes again and one of her hands clung to the fabric that covered my chest and, just then, I dared to look at her and realized what was she holding so tightly to her chest and I smiled on the inside… it was my pajamas.

I got to the Uchiha complex again and carried her in my arms to my bedroom, I laid her on the huge futon and felt how her hand clung still to my chest, so, finally letting myself go a little for the inability to leave her alone. I laid down softly by her side and, at the very moment that my body was in full contact with the futon, her head found my chest and her body got near mine, her fingers touching my chest and it felt like fire against my…-_"Dammit"- _I was still wearing the Anbu gear; Unwittingly I left her side carefully, stood up and prepared to clean up myself. I took the clothes that were still against her chest, a plain t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants.

I took a bath, which, successfully , managed to clear my head and relax my body; The tension in my body due to the mission noted so, when I finished, I went back by her side and she came to me in pure magnetism, her head on my chest as if the beating of my heart helped her sleep. I did not pushed her away but I did not dare to touch her either, I didn't know if I could control myself; I have never felt so alive… that night I slept serenely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! I love them!, sooooo! Here's the next chapter, the lemons are getting close :3**

She woke up in the middle of the night, restless; She sat up and look around, I only opened my eyes and observed her reaction, when she looked back at me, it came to my mind a question that I really needed to do:

-"When you told my name to your father, he told you to leave, Right?"-

She nodded slightly and I continued –"Why?"- Like a beautiful bird in a cage, she looked around in all directions just to find herself trapped; she lowered her head and answered.

-"H-He said t-that you are t-traitor…"-

-"I am"-

-"A-An assassin…"-

-"I am"-

-"…a-and a demon w-who is u-unable to love."-

-"Indeed I am"-

-"I-I know you a-are not…"-

-"What makes you think that?"- She got near me on her knees; I was still lying on my back trying to…focus.

-"B-Because…"- she took my right hand between hers and laid them on her lap-"… y-you've come b-back, y-you are n-not a cold b-blooded assassin and…"- her hands hold my unmoving hand tightly-"… you've come f-for me, you s-saved me…"- her gaze met mine-"…you k-k, uhm, k-kissed me"-

I sat on the futon calmly, not breaking the contact of our hands…

-"Yes, I came back"- I looked at our hands –" Yes, I've stopped killing without a reason"- I looked at her naked shoulder and found the wound that I myself had healed –"I will always come for you, I'll always protect you…"- my left hand reached for the back of her head in order for her to face me-"…And yes…"- I moved her face near mine, I could feel her agitated breathing caressing my skin, then this was it, I send everything to hell…-"I am in love with you"-

Our lips met in that instant, needy but calm. I felt the weight getting off my shoulders and peace making its way to my heart…She broke the kiss for a moment just to put her hands on my neck and gently sit sideways on my lap –"S-Sasuke-kun…"- she whispered my name against my lips and I felt fire burning through my veins, my sharingan activated and, while she kissed me sweetly, I struggled with myself… I had to stop this or there would be no way back, she was inexperienced I knew it because of the way she was kissing me, innocently. She was not prepared for this; it didn't matter if my inner beast consumed me. I had to wait… There were things to be done first.

She pushed me back by my shoulders and I laid down with her on top of me, I broke the kiss and grabbed her by the shoulder delicately making a little distance between us… I looked at her intently, my sharingan deactivated.

-"W-What is it?..."- I saw fear in her eyes-"H-Have I done s-something w-wrong?"- Fear of rejection; tears building up in her eyes and shame clouded her face…_-"Hmph"- _

On a quick movement I was on top of her, my hands holding her wrists above her head, mi knees at each side of her hips, my sharingan activated again because of instint and… lust that I was struggling to control.

-"I will have you…"- my voice was deep and husky due to the contained passion-"… and you'll be mine but it is not the moment yet"-"_Hime"-_

She lifted her face towards me and I kissed her delicately as if she would break any minute, he had gone through enough physical effort for one day; I got off of her and her face was lighted up with a beautiful smile and a perfect pink on her cheeks, I enjoyed the fact that I caused those effects on her. I looked directly into her eyes and I saw something that overwhelmed me… love… the deepest and most pure love.

-"I-I love y-you…"- her hand caressed my cheekbone-"…Sasuke-kun"-

-"Hinata"- I looked her straight in the eye –""Don't make this harder for me"- my forehed laid on hers and she took my left hand and placed it over her heart, she was so…alive.

-"They're falling"-

-"Huh?"-

-"The stitches"- I looked at her shoulder –"They're falling"- I repeated; I was trying to distract my mind from her body.

-"Oh yes!, uhm, T-Tomoe-san c-could not heal it"- her cheeks turned pinked and she looked at me shyly-"…it i-itches a bit"- I took the ointment of the nightstand and then gave it to her somewhat incredulously, Tomoe had always healed my wounds, the only way to properly heal that wound on her shoulder without leaving any kind of scar was with chakra and Hinata could not to that on her condition but Tomoe did, so now there would be a scar on her sk… -_"Tomoe"- _

-"Hmph"-

-"S-Sasuke kun?"-

-"It will leave a scar on your skin"- I said matter of factly, I assumed Tomoe had noticed what I unconsciously had tried to do; When she heard my words her face showed surprise for a moment but the she relaxed again, I laid by her side and she got close to me laying her head on my chest with her characteristic shyness.

-"I-It will be a m-memory…"- she whispered.

-"Of those bastards"-

-"N-No…"- her gaze met mine-"…that y-you saved me"-

I felt dumbfounded, could she do that? Could she really block what had happened that night and replaced it with a memory about…me?

-"Sleep"- I closed my eyes to hide my confussion, I felt her warm lips on my cheek before she laid her head on my chest once more with one hand on top of my heart._ –"A memory about me"-_

That night I slept peacefully again, the nightmares did not invade my dreams again, I felt the warmth radiating from her body to mine and vice versa, so, when dawn came and I notice the absence of that warmth I woke up apparently "calmed" and walked out of my room. I walked down the hallway towards the foyer when a delicious smell hit my senses, I made my way to the kitchen and there she was full of… flour.

I looked at her one last time and then directed my gaze towards the table; it was settled with a pair of empty tea cups and some dango. It was not my favorite but it smelled really good. I turned my gaze towards her again and I could not help but smirk at the cuteness of the scene. _–"Cuteness? Really?"- _she looked back at me surprised… full of flour from head to toe, her face blushing to a point that I could not believe humanly possible, shame in her eyes. The "smile" left my lips but my face was relaxed and so was my temple.

-"Go ahead clean yourself up and get dress we have something very important to do today"- it had sounded as if it was an order and did not men it so I tried to mend things-"I'll make tea"-

Her eyes sparkled full of life and her lips curved up on a little smile.

-"H-Hai"-

She walked towards me with clumsy feet before she left, and stoodin front of me. She looked me for a single second and I understood… I leaned towards her and brushed my lips against hers, her arms found their way around my neck and she kissed me back softly and just when I was about to hold her by the waist to deepen the kiss she broke away from me and with a –"G-Good m-morning S-Sasuke-kun"- she "sprinted" out of both my arms and the kitchen; I sighed trying to ignore the fire still burning my lips from her touch and looked around, everything was neatly cleaned it looked like she had been the only flour's victim. I took the tea pot, the camellia and then placed the pot on the stove to let the water boil, meanwhile, I allowed myself to think about today and how was I going to reach my objective without having to kill anyone.

After a few minutes I felt her presence near and the smell of lavender flooding my sents, I took the pot off the stove and turned around to find myself with a beautiful woman: she was wearing a pale lilac kimono, she was staring at me shyly, her hair was braided at the side of her neck, her cheeks tainted with a natural pink.

-"D-Did I chose w-well?"- She asked –"I do not k-know where we're g-going so…"-

-"We are going to the Hyuuga Compound"- I looked at her-"To pay a visit to your father"- horror was all I could see in her eyes and when I saw her legs failing to sustain her I had her in my arms in a second, holding her tightly by the waist. Her face was pale, she was trembling and I even felt her pulse falter and I knew her heart was even more delicate that what I actually thought, it hadn't been damaged directly after all… well, I was wrong.

-"Don't be afraid"- I hold her chin by the chin to make her look at me-"You'll go with me, I will protect you at any cost"- her pulse stabilized again with my words and her face colored again…she was still trembling a slightly.

-"Y-You promise?"- I nodded firmly and her body stopped trembling, still, a curious look crept in her eyes –"Uhm S-Sasuke-kun, What a-are we going to d-do there?"- fear was on her eyes again –"Y-You are not g-going to h-hurt my father, a-are you? He only s-said those things b-because he worries about m-me b-b-Mm!"- my lips silenced her and my arms hold her even more tightly by the waist, her hands laying on my chest.

When I broke the contact her eyes were half lidded, her lips were swollen and slightly parted tempting me but I held back; we sat on the table and had breakfast peacefully.

-"Wait here for a minute, I'll be back"- I went back to my room, took a bath and got dressed without a hurry, I meditated about what would happen… I was convinced that it would be the right thing to do and nothing would be able to stop me;

I left my room wearing a pair of black pants and a black sleeveless shirt, she was wearing for me on the entrance and, when she looked at me, I could not help to feel very satisfied about her reaction; her cheeks blushed red and her eyes looked very surprise before she closed them trying to divert her attention from me.

-"Let's go"- I walked pass her and she followed me walking behind me, I did not let the distance to be more than a feet or two, I stopped walking whenever the distance was more than that. Her heat had to reach me and her smell had to be around me; of course I also wanted to make clear to everyone that saw us that she was with me.

After several minutes we reached the Hyuuga Manor and we were curtly received by a servant of the mansion who guided us towards the foyer and then told me to pass to the studio where I would meet the leader of the Hyuuga Clan, Hinata's father and my current enemy; I did not feel intimidated at all, after all, I was the last survivor of my bloodline and, therefore: The leader of The Uchiha Clan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Im sooo sorry for the delay! I've been ill soo well... here it is!, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! and to all my silent readers: HI!**

I found myself running through the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage tower, the sharingan coloring my eyes a scarlet red and conviction running through my veins like boiling water; I saw him and there was no stopping me now, through the sky was heard the sound of thunder and a thousand chirping birds and, with the chidori in my right hand, I threw myself against Naruto.

_FLASH BACK_

_-"I will not take a "no" for an answer Hyuuga"-I said firmly._

_-"That is a request I cannot comply, not just because of your background Uchiha"- he cleared his throat as if my name had burned it like acid, there was no need to formalities between us which inly made more evident our hostility towards each other-"My daughters hand has already been asked in marriage"-_

_-"I know that"-_

_-"Then I'm afraid I do not understand why you are still here"-_

_-"I am not going to leave without what I've asked"-_

_-"The only way of getting it is to kill Usumaki Naruto or making him take his proposal back, but, if he does, my clan's honor would be compromised and I cannot allow that"-_

_-"If those are my options I can solve this"- I stood up and turned my back to him –"I could not care less about the honor of your clan"-_

_I walked out the room and walked to the foyer where she was waiting for me, I looked at her through the corner of my eye and she followed me without hesitation. We left the Hyuuga manor and when we were at the Uchiha district again I asked her to stay there and wait for me, she did not question me however she looked at me, confused. _

_I walked off towards my destination…-"Either option seems perfect to me"-_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

-"Enouch Teme! I said I'll do it!"-

-"You'll never get near her again"-

-"I didn't know Dattebayo!"-

-"Hmph"-

I stood away from him to find out that we both were in the same condition, nothing serious just superficial wounds, so I started to walk towards the Hyuuga manor and he followed suit… there was no time to waste.

We were immediately received by Hiashi-sama who limited himself to just listen carefully and then he looked at me coldly.

-"You have accomplished your mission Uchiha-san"- _-"Right, now the honors"-_ I thought. He bowed in front of me and so I did… closing the "deal".

Moments later I walked in the main yard of the Uchiha compound and I saw that she was still waiting sitting on the engawa and when she laid eyes on me her eyes glowed with terror: my right arm had burns, minor, but many; Small scratches were scattered on my chest and one of them reached my neck. She quickly approached me with concern but, as soon as I had her on my reach, I took her by the arms and kissed her desperately, like I've never had until now, with need and desire. She was kissing me back clumsily but that did nothing more than arouse me, her delicate hands were disheveling my hair, her breathing hard and her heart was racing; I broke apart from her a few steps, I needed to control this or there would be no way back, but when she got near me I felt fire burning my insides… it will consume me at any moment.

She grabed my right hand and guided it to her wais, her gaze met mine and, with just a whisper, she almost vanished my sanity…

-"S-Sasuke-kun…p-please…"- she took my other hand and laid it on her hip, her forehead was against my chin since she was smaller than me, and I could feel her sweet breath on my neck-"…p-please"-

-"You do not know what you are saying"- I looked at her in the eye, my sharingan activated because of instinct-"Nor the consequences of what you are asking me"-still I took her in my arms and carried her to my room, my eyes never leaving hers… Her trembling hands clung to my neck, her legs were weak on my left arm and her breathing was fastening against my right arm; I entered my room and laid her on the futon and struggled against myself about what I should do, looking at her staring at me with so much need entranced me greatly, but her next move stopped my thoughts: she had sat up on the futon, took the obi that hold still the light purple kimono and had undone the knock that kept it in place shyly, and now, before my eyes, the valley between her breasts made its way to a snowy plain of soft looking skin; her legs were shaking with anxiety and I was dying to see more than just that narrow corridor of that porcelain skin, the kimono still clung to her body suspiciously.

Her hand stretched toward me trying to reach me and she whispered my name through her pink lips…that's it…Control?...Yeah right.

I approached her, took her by the neck with both hands and kissed her wildly, her hands gripped my forearms looking for stability and I cavalierly ignored the stinging sensation on them, my lips were kissing her with urgency biting her lower lip slightly, she let out a moan and I took advantage of this to explore her mouth with my tongue finding hers encouraging her to do the same; I felt her hands tugging my shirt (or what was left of it) and I pulled away from her just to get rid of it, her albino eyes locked on my torso and I smirked internally; I took her hands and placed them on my chest stating that she could touch me, her graceful fingers shook but still started to move causing a guttural sound coming from my throat…she had barely touched me and my blood had started to flow faster through my veins towards my manhood. Her hands kept their ministrations and my respiration became heavier, she knelt in front of me and started to kiss my shoulders sheepishly to track down my torso awkwardly but when she reached my abdomen I gently grasped the back of her neck and guided her lips to mine once again. My member was now being painfully imprisoned, longing for contact, but I had to be careful.

Leaning down against her, I made her lay down on the futon with me on top of her… our bodies naturally molded. I kept kissing her passionately while her hands caressed my back now, when, as a reflex, my hips moved forward against her's and a soft moan escaped her lips so now I leaned fully against her chest propping myself up a little with my elbows-"_Fucking kimono"- _it was still in my way.

A low growl escaped my lips when her legs opened to let me accommodate myself a little more and I felt my member rubbing her womanhood trough the fabric, only my sweat pants and her underwear separating us…and I could not help it anymore. I started rubbing myself against her, slowly moving my hips, an animal instinct took over me, moans escaped her lips… her arms surrounded me, holding me tightly against her and I kept going.

The fabric still separated us from the longed contact, but I could not care less right now, my hips were rocking slowly against hers I was kissing her neck frantically, my arms went down her back to hold her even more tightly against me, my hips moved in a circular way and a low scream came out her mouth so I started moving faster against that same spot… her breathing was shallow and her heart was beating faster than it should… I had to control myself to not loose myself to the pleasure that was threatening to invade me and get rid of my sanity. Now I was just focused on her, monitoring her pulse at every moment… moving just one more time I heard my name being screamed in ecstasy.

-"S-Sasuke-kun!"-

I stopped my movements feeling the front of my pants getting wet with her juices and my member twitched painfully for not having the desired release, but this was necessary.

My head sank into the cleft between her neck and left shoulder and I stayed there trying to calm myself, I felt her fast breathing against my chest and her hands were caressing my back recognizing and memorizing every single scar…

-"Stop"- a low and deep whisper-"I do not want to hurt you"-

Her hands grasped the back of my neck and made me meet her gaze… she was regretting this.

-"If I-I was n-not so weak… you and I…. w-we cou-"-

My lips silenced her with a fleeting touch, she did not have to martyr by this.

-"You are beautiful"- her cheeks were burning and she looked at me shyly, the situation we were in finally sinking in: She was laying beneath me with the kimono half way open and still clung to her body _–"Damn thing"-, _her legs at each side of my body. And after seeing her blushing even more I decided it was enough for today.

I held back a smile and kissed her lips lightly before I stoop up, I did not wanted to look at her for fear of not being able to contain myself therefore I stood there looking outside the window and only then I realized it was raining heavily and lighting lit up the sky –"_Such a beautiful night"-_… rain was another of my favorite things.

I saw her standing clumsily and try to put herself together, she walked near me and wrapped my waist with her fragile arms.

-"I-I want to m-make you happy S-Sasuke-kun"- I turned around, wrapped her with my arms too and I could not help to say it…

-"Then marry me"- her eyes met mine with a shocked expression that made its way to doubt in her eyes.

-"B-But Oto_san w-won't le-"-

-"I have already spoken to him"- she looked at my arms and only then I remembered their condition still I looked at her calmly. –"The dobe is fine"- I did not like to see worry in her eyes –"He won't come near you again, he himself went with me to talk with your father"-

-"S-Sasuke-kun…"- tears built up in her eyes and a smile adorned the soft lips crowned with a slight blush on her cheeks –"Y-You did t-tat for me?"-

-"_I want you to be with me forever"-"_Hmph"- I turned my gaze from hers when I felt a slight but uncontrollable heat made his way towards my face, great…now I was blushing.

A chuckle came from between her lips and her hands took my face just to be able to kiss me full on the lips.

-"O-Of course I w-want to m-marry you"-

And for the first time in my life… a true smile crossed my lips… now, I felt true happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the followings and the reviews and also I'm very sorrry for all the ortographic mistakes, english is not my first language so feel free to point them out! REVIEWS Are a great incentive for this story. Enjoy the next chapter :)**

It was early in the morning, the sun had come up barely a few hours ago and my eyes opened lazily on this new day. I found myself cold and, still sleepy, I searched for heat in the body that was supposedly lying beside me but, when I stretched my hand to search for it, there was only a piece of paper instead. I took it and unfolded it and read a -_"I'll be back shortly. Sasuke"- _written with perfect calligraphy and when I read his name I could not help to feel the heat that pooled on my cheeks at the thought of what had happened last night: The way his perfect and masculine body clung to mine, the heat that he radiated and… the way he had made me feel; I felt an overwhelming joy flood my entire body until I felt pressure on my chest that obliged me to start laughing like a little girl –_"Sasuke-kun love's me"-_ he had ask me to marry him.

I tried to clear up my mind and, between laughs, it came to my head the memory of when I first saw him again, when he came back to everyone's life, the day he had come back to Konoha…

_FLASH BACK_

_They had found him on the gates, sitting down on a rock…waiting. Waiting to be caught, to be taken to trial and then to be killed. He had finally accomplished his vengeance by killing all those who had stood in his way._

_I was out with Neji-nisan to buy Hanabi's birthday gift that was going to be celebrated the next day, when all the people had started to gather on the main street of Konoha and our ninja instinct guided us there as well. Making our way through the crowd I finally saw him: he was being guarded by an Anbu group, heavy chains were imprisoning him but still he walked with that haughty and proud "air" so __**like**__ him. _

_-"That bastard"- the voice of Neji-nisan was loud and clear._

_In that moment __**his**__ face turned in our direction and his red eyes were fixed on mine provoking shivers to run through my spine, but, when I saw one of those Anbu pushing him making him fall to his knees I could not help to run and try to help him get up._

_-"S-Stop!"- I stood up in between them-"It i-is not your j-job to do this"-_

_-"Move Hyuuga"- I heard his deep voice right at the back of my neck. He had stoop up. I moved away and they kept their way all the while I felt his gaze on me but I did not have the nerve to look back._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Days after that the trials had begun with the council to determinate the destiny of the "Uchiha Assassin", as the people called him on the streets, but just the ninjas knew now the real history behind his behavior, still I could see something else.

As the, at that time, Hyuuga Clan heir, I was pretty much obliged to accompany my father to the council meetings, therefore, I was present every single trial and the only thing I could see reflected on Sasuke-kun's face was a great sorrow and a deep desire to die, feelings that only appeared on his face for an instant and then vanished to make way to his coldness and elegance that characterized him; Our eyes would meet occasionally being me the one who turned away every single time, but, at the 20th day of trial, his fate would be defined and when I knew the council's decision I could not help to look at him with joy… they had forgiven him. And for the very first time, when our eyes met… I did not turn away, I did not feel fear.

Our encounters had been random and from the distance since then, although, very recurrent: at the training grounds, on the streets, in the Hokage Tower, but it was just when the Godaime assigned a mission for us to do together that I realized everything .

_FLASH BACK_

_-"D-Did you call me T-Tsunade-sama?"-_

_-"Come in Hinata, have a sit"-_

_I opened the Hokage's office door completely and there he was sitting in front of the Godaime's desk. I walked near them and took a sit by his side; His eyes looked at me for just a second and then he looked back at Tsunade-sama._

_-"I have a mission for you both, a recognition mission. I need your support with this Hinata despite of your condition, Neji is out of the village and you are my best option your illn-"-_

_-"C-Count with m-me"- I did not let her finish; I could not let him feel pity for me as everyone else does. _

_-"It would be a nearby village, the objectives to track must not be killed if they are not a threat, you are leaving tonight, and the mission would only last 3 days"-_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

However the mission never took place that night the village was attacked by ninja enemies.

_FLASH BACK_

_My squad was helping to contain the enemies while I was guiding the civilian to a safe place, they were fighting bravely and I could not help to feel useless because of my physical condition._

_Suddenly five of them went through the barrier that were my teammates running towards me so I pointed to the civilians the way –"Run"- and in that very moment I forgot about everything even though my chakra did not flow on my body I fought them without a second thought… so many women, children… I would not let them get hurt; I managed to end with two of them with my taijutsu but I felt my lung starting to weaken, grabbing my side with my left hand for support I kept fighting despite the pain I was feeling and one more of the enemies went down but there were still two of them that had managed to run pass me to get to the civilians –"No"- in that moment I saw a flash of white go through my peripheral vision, it had to be an Anbu. With a last kick on the head I defeated my enemy and turned around to find him and his gaze… Both of the ninja were lying on the ground lifeless; The pain on my torso did not let me breath well and I began to lose consciousness, the next thing I felt was a pair of strong arms lifting me and I found myself face to face with who had been my beloved one for so long –"N-Naruto-kun"-_

_-"They are retreating Hinata-chan, I'll take you to the hospital with Tsunade-bachan"- his sapphire like eyes were looking at me intensely however I did not feel…anything. –"We'll be there in a second Dattebayo!"- He lifted his face-"Take care of them Teme!"- I turned my face too and __**his**__ eyes stared at me…and then I saw him run towards the gates of the village without even knowing if I would see him again… I was afraid of losing him._

_It was until the day I checked out of the hospital that I saw him again when I was going outside the Hokage's office, I had stumbled with his strong torso and an electric shock had gone through my spine to end up on my cheeks as a deep blush. I has very surprised to see him and when he had looked down at me I could not help to feel relieve because he was here __**alive**__, he was coming back from a mission in which he had been send alone right after the attack._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

And the all this happened and now I'm here, in his room waiting for him to come back, smiling and laughing like a little girl while remembering how this had happened.

I finally stood up from the futon deciding to take a shower, I let the water run for a moment and then got myself under it inside the huge bath tub. I felt the water running down my body and then I felt something grazing my back so I turned around and saw him standing there in front of me his eyes firmly shut –"_S-Sasuke-kun…"- _his left hand was stretched towards me and I figured that it had been what I had felt.

-"I'm…"- he hesitated a little and I felt it-"…back"- I understood precisely what he had wanted to say but had denied himself to and, wanting to give that certainty, I approached him, whose eyes were still firmly closed, and, getting my arms around his neck, I made my naked body make full contact with his that was still covered by a white shirt and black pants, his arm enveloped my waist slowly but firmly, and so I said it:

-"You're h-home"- and I kissed his lips yearningly, just a slight touch to assure him that this was already a **home** and at the same time inspiring myself confidence about our life to come.

He broke away from my calmly and, after kissing my forehead slightly, he stepped out of the shower.

-"Get dress"- I knew that, as much as it sounded like an order, it was not, I knew him –"I have a surprise for you"-

His warmth still clung to my skin and I knew mine was on his too, What can I do?, I knew about his need because it is mine too, maybe even more, but I also know how hard it is for him to contain himself. I also remembered about my fragile condition and hated myself for stopping this feeling that cannot be contained anymore, neither for him or me so, making a decision; I stepped out of the shower and made my way to the room. When I opened the bathroom's door I found myself with the spectacle that his body was… right there lying on the futon and so I gave myself the strength to keep on with this, nothing would stop me; I had a plan in mind.

-"S-Sasuke-kun…"- I whispered his name softly through my lips in the way that I knew make his inner beast wake up; He opened his eyes, his bloody sharingan met my albino eyes…-"T-Take me"- My sight was blinded for a moment and with one swift movement his masculine heat invaded me…-"_I-I love him and need h-him so s-sickly that I-I would even give m-my life for him…"-_


	8. Chapter 8

**Again thank you for the support and the REVIEWS! I love them. Thank you for your patience as well! and Im sorry for the ortographic mistakes! anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

When I saw her walking out of en suite bathroom, her petite and curvy form just covered by a **way** too small towel, the last bit of self-restrain that I had managed to gather after I went in on the shower, felt her naked skin underneath my fingers and her warm body against mine, **almost **slipped away between my fingers when I saw her with that passion filled gaze.

-"S-Sasuke-kun…"- I heard her say in between her lips and my body went rigid with just the way she had said my name-"…T-Take me"-"_Goddammit_"- instinct ran through my veins on a split second and when I managed to focus on her again I was standing right in front of her, imposing and demanding, willing and bestial. Is for others to say that my desire for this woman takes me to hysteria, but, the fact that she presented to me so willingly, although I had managed to control myself once, I knew that I would not be capable of that if anything like **that** happened between us again hence the fact of not even looking at her in a carnal way. Needless to say that all my self-control went cavalierly to **hell** when it comes to her; I leaned my face towards hers closing my eyes breathing in her scent of lilacs, lavender and jasmine: my one and only drug.

-"Gladly"- The air in her longs escaped through her mouth and only in that moment I realized that she was holding her breath in anticipation-"Tempting me in such a way…"- my hand hold the back of her neck on a possessive but calm way and, even though I looked appeased, the battle against myself had already begun-"…has become an habit, Hinata"- I made sure that she could **feel **my tongue gliding through every syllable of her name and I saw her body shook on a way that only made me desire her even more, her eyes, that were closed, opened just to flood me with their light and immerse me to the white void of her soul, while I was lost in her eyes, her lips kissed my demandingly and for a brief moment I found myself shocked just to step away from her a moment later, removing her away from me with the coalescence of all my willpower.

-"It's getting late"-

I saw her lips trying to reach mine again and I stopped her delicately but firmly holding her by the cheeks, to contain myself and make her calm down, I had to admit that I felt highly stimulated knowing that she desired me in such an overwhelming way, uncontrollable; I kissed her lips slightly just to walk away from her making my way to the en suite bathroom…

-"I brought you a gift"- I was standing behind her now-"Put it on"-_"Hmph"- _"I…hope you like it"-

Before I closed the bathroom's door I saw her take a deep breath trying to calm herself and then, walk towards the futon and watch with delight what I had brought for her: a white dress, like the one she was using that day; I closed the door behind me and started to undress, I had everything planned and, while the water warmed up, I allowed myself a moment of meditation in front of the mirror…It was getting even harder to control myself in those situations to which passion guided us I firmly believed that what had happened last night, talking about my restrain, had been just luck…But the fact of realizing that I could get her hurt made me understand that I had to do something about it and that's why I had contained; I stepped in the shower and let the water run down my body, the heat was pleasant and it managed to make my muscles relax allowing my mind to go through the plans I had for tonight.

*.*.*.*.*

We were walking through the streets of Konoha and I kept myself busy by making sure that she was walking by mi side… the entire village had to know that she had chosen me and that soon she was going to be mine; I could feel a gaze on the distance and when I turned my face I found a pair of white orbs like Hinata's, with the only difference that **his** were cold and distant, the opposite of the ones of the beautiful woman walking beside me; My right hand surrounded her waist possessively while we were still walking making our way to the gates of Konoha, he was a complete asshole by thinking that he would intimidate me, tough I really did not care, I knew precisely the reason of his behavior… He might be the head of the Hyuuga Clan but I had won this battle by far.

We walked out of Konohagakure and made our way to the woods towards the east; the fireflies were starting to lit up the road while we were walking and I held her waist a little more tightly, anxiously.

-"S-Sasuke-kun?..."- her soft voice did not broke the quietness of our surroundings-"…What's w-wrong?, What a-are we doing h-here?"-

My lips fell onto hers and I let myself be carried away, my senses were alert and I could feel everything: the wind, the trees, the fireflies, Sakura blossoms falling freely around us, but, above all, I could feel her… her soft lips and clumsy kisses, her warmth, her shaky legs, her breaths were becoming shallow because of our touch; Her hands were resting at my sides clung to my black t-shirt calm but firmly and I took one of them between my hands intertwining our fingers, I broke the kiss and looked at her in awe –"_Beautiful"-_ I kissed the back of her hand tenderly without breaking the eye contact. With my other hand I took the ring that I had bought this morning out of my pocket and glided it on her ring finger…and waited; I carefully analyzed every single expression on her face: surprise, confusion, relieve, hope, love and happiness . Her eyes were adorned with crystalline drops looking at me, piercing my soul…

-"S-Sasuke-kun!"- her arms wrapped around my neck in a feverish embrace, her face in front of mine slightly kissing my face with little touches: my cheeks, nose and forehead; The drops of joy falling on my face running down my neck, this tears would be the only ones that I would allow to flow from her eyes every minute of every day if that meant that I was giving her happiness… I could bear that.

I placed her on the floor since I had carried her by the waist and I dedicated her a grin that could almost be a half a smile…

"Surprise is not over yet"-

She looked at me confused, a smile adorning her face and I had to stop myself once again in order not to take her right there… there would be enough time for that; I held her hand and guided her a little bit more inside the woods and, as we were approaching our destiny, little candle lights were hanging of the trees illuminating a road of Sakura tree petals and I thought of how a good job Ino had done.

_FLASH BACK _

_I opened the door of the Yamanaka flower shop and found myself with the amazed gaze of a pair of intense sapphires._

_-"Well, Hi there Uchiha"- her tipical moking tone greeted me. _

_-"I came to order something for tonight"- I looked her in the eye with a smirk playing on my lips –"And also to extend an invitation"- _

_END OF THE FLASH BACK_

I guided her out of the road to the right and to a tent that I knew was not too far because I had requested it that way…

-"S-Sasuke-ku-"-

Before she could say anything I stood behind her covering her eyes with my hands, her body went rigid for a second and then relaxed to let my guide her, we went in the tent that was perfectly lit up by little lanterns and that would be used as a dressing room: a dresser on the right corner and a huge mirror on the other corner in front of a dressing box, the beige carpet covered all its extension giving a very comforting feeling; I let go of her face and a sigh went out of her beautiful lips, I let her stare around and with my lips on her ear I said :-"Someone will come up to help get dressed as soon as I go out of here"- as soon as I said those words she turned around and looked at me confused, my hands found hers and I could feel them tremble a little –"I couldn't wait"-"_I shouldn't have"- _her gaze met mine and I could see on her eyes a strange mixture of fear and happiness.

-"I-I…"- her gaze turned to the floor to avoid my face, repentance growing on my insides by the second-"…I-I do not d-deserve y-you, Sasuke-kun"-

I took her chin and made her look at me allowing myself to say what I had not dared to say:

-"I am the one who does not deserve you Hinata"- Her eyes widened slightly in surprise and she opened her mouth to say something in protest but my thumb caressing her lower lip silenced her in a subtle but effective way, she had to hear this-"Your father was right about me I am a traitor, an assassin and a demon, still, you were there for me since the beginning , I longed for the trials to start just to be able to see you again and every night in that dungeon became bearable with the memory of your beautiful face, you have accepted me Hinata, despite my nature, you love me like anyone ever has and you have made me love you desperately, so I repeat, **I** am the one who does not deserve **you**"- a sincere smile crept on my lips-"So I'll see you soon"- I kissed her forehead slightly while she blushed, I placed my hands on my pockets and walked out of her tent to walk in to mine; at the very moment that I entered my tent I activated my sharingan to keep a watching eye on her, of course I could not see her but I could see her unmoving chakra channels ; To admit my nervousness would be degrading but, when the dobe entered my tent, to hide my anxieties and growing nervousness went from being a difficult task to a nearly impossible one.

**-**"I didn't think this was so serious dattebayo!"-

I inhaled deeply while I was putting on the ceremonial black haori, with the symbol of my family on the back, while standing in front of the mirror, my blood tinted eyes were closed in concentration…trying to control my emotions.

-"Shut up"- I opened my eyes and looked at him through the mirror –"dobe"- a maddening smile crept on his lips for a second but it was erased in an instant to give way to a look of genuine curiosity.

-"Why is your sharingan activated teme!?"- it all went silent for a moment and when I turned to see him I deactivated my sharingan –"Hmph"- a fox like gaze slipped on his eyes and his right hand laying on my shoulder with a now calm and loyal expression on his face.

-"I'm very happy for you Sasuke"-

I placed my right hand on his shoulder too nodding in understanding and gratitude.

-"Very well then"- that foxy gaze again-"IT'S TIME DATTEBAYO!"-


	9. Chapter 9

The moment had arrived, my life will be saved thanks to her; I headed down the hall approaching the elegant table behind which was Tsunade-sama wearing her Hokage attire, I nodded towards her in silent gratitude.

-"Sasuke"- was her respond to my "greeting".

I turned towards the end of the alley and I could see all the guests which I myself had invited in a, let's say, blatant way: Temari and Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, kakashi, Shino and Hanabi, Asuma and Kurenai, Ino, Choji, Lee, Gai-sensei, Iruka-sensei and many others in whom I could not concentrate anymore when I saw Naruto, my best men standing by my side that foxy grin on his face. The moment was near and my body tensed completely when I saw her standing there, at the end of the cherry blossomed filled corridor holding on the arm of Hyuuga Neji.

My eyes met her albino orbs, hope and love reflected on them. I looked at her intently from her cheeks, pink lips and her soft neck until my eyes found the delicate white silk kimono that my mother had used on her wedding day; her long ebony-blue hair waved with the wind and the ends of it brushed her hips… In that moment I thought that there could not be on earth something as beautiful as her and that, above all, loved me as much as I loved her.

When she finally reached me, her cousin placed her hand on mine and, in silent understanding, asked me to take care of her and of course made me an almost friendly threat about how I should treat her or else we would find ourselves in battle… Of course I was not even capable of hurting her.

-"Welcome"- Tsunade-sama's voice was solemn. In front of us both she placed a scroll with the Hyuuga emblem on the left and The Uchiha one on the right along with the Hokage symbol in the middle, we bit our thumbs at the same time and drew our blood on top of our seals, after us Tsunade made the same thing and started to make some hand signs: dog, ox, dragon, ram and hare which meant loyalty, strength, eternity, protection and, finally, love. The scroll shone for a brief moment and then it showed the new Uchiha-Hyuuga emblem that joined both clans and, of course, joined us in marriage… I breathed out in relieve when Naruto and Hanabi were joining our little fingers with a red ribbon, I turned towards her and tears were streaming down her face in joy. She looked at me with a cute blush on her face and I leaned in towards her –"I love you Hinata"- her eyes shone, her legs trembled a bit so my hands found her waist pulling her towards me. I kissed her delicately and she kissed me deliberately, the warmth in my heart became more latent that ever.

A great roar of voices shouting joyful brought me back to reality, one by one our comrades and friends approached to us and, when Naruto got to where we were, his smile was foxy and loyal…

-"I'm really happy for you dattebayo!"- His gaze turned towards Hinata and when she saw Naruto's fake saddened face, just smiled back at him nervously –"I'm so sorry for you Hinata-chan, having to live with this beast but don-"-

My fist sank into his skull at that moment.

-"Hmph"- I saw him "crying" and that brought to my mind memories of those years. A smirk crept on my lips.-"Dobe"-

-"Hinata"- I heard Tsunade's voice and turned around.

-"Come with me for a moment please"-"_Where is she taking __**my**__ bride?"- _

She looked at me confused and I looked back serenely at her to infuse her confidence… we would have time to be together; I saw her walking away from me and I could not avoid the discomfort that settled in my chest from the very second that she released my hand.

-"Food is served!"- Ino's voice sounded above the crowd and a vein marked on my forehead, I looked back in the opposite direction where Hinata had gone and then I walked along with the guests to the place where the banquet was going to take place, Ino walked me to the largest table and I waited patiently for her… everything went unnoticed by me except her absence.

*.*.*.*.*.*

-"S-Sasuke-kun?"- I heard the voice of my now wife calling me from the dressing room, I opened my eyes and found myself with what I was supposed to avoid at all cost tonight; My plan had gone well so far, we had arrived to the Uchiha complex while I was holding her in my arms through the engawa and the main gate, her laughter ringing in my ears like little bells until her feet touched the floor. Her lips found mine in that instant, starved, needy. She abruptly broke away from me and walked away towards **our **room, I had followed her closely keeping myself on the line, I knew that what we were **playing** was dangerous. We entered the room and, after giving me a quick kiss that further stoked the fire within me, she walked towards the dressing room closing the door behind her. I limited myself to try to regain my selfcontrol, so I started to undress in order to be more comftrable. I wore black pants that were part of an elegant pajama set that **Ino**_-"Nuisance"-_ had bought for me for the wedding night, and lied on the futon… so now, I was wondering why, if my wife knew this was dangerous, she kept tempting me this way.

-"D-Do you l-like it?"-_"This woman is trying to kill me"-_ I thought.

She was wearing white lingerie under an almost transparent robe from the same color, her innocent face made her look even more desirable and the insecurity in her eyes more appetizing. Her hands clasped in front of her chest showed her nervousness and I almost had to dig my fingers on the soft fabric of the futon to not send all to hell, however I could not help the reaction of my body which she noticed. She walked around the futon towards me, took a sit in front of me and looked at me intently, I sat up to face her and waited for her to say something trying to ignore her clothing as much as I could.

-"You look beautiful Hinata"- you cannot take the credit away from me… at least I tried.

She blushed intensely but her gaze did not abandon mine in any moment. She stood in front of me while I turned my body so that my feet touched the wooden floor... and I just sat there, static, I knew that if any of my muscles surrendered my entire body would follow suit.

With innocence, shyness and trembling hands she undid the knot hat was keeping the "robe" in place, I stood up and got near her taking her hands between mine, my eyes stared at hers, my sharingan was already activated, I was about to loose control…

-"I need you so much Hinata"- her lips kissed mine yearningly and I couldn't even kiss her back…

-"I-I love you S-Sasuke"- my hands incoherently went to her shoulders and glided down the robe, it fell in a excruciatingly easy way, I guess I had expected for it to fight me, but it was all so easy…so dangerous. My red eyes, that had kept fixated on hers, betrayed me and wandered through the curves of her beautiful body, the top of the set covered all the way to her hips and then it melted with the white lace covering her core, the valley of her breasts appeared before me and I could not help swallowing deep. Her hands caressed my arms and her right hand stopped at my Anbu tattoo, tracing it with her fingers, I looked back at her face and her eyes were watching the movement of her fingers intently. Her other hand wandered on my shoulder making its way above my heart. My breathing started to get heavy and **reason** was becoming a vague memory. She lifted her hand from my chest to replace it with her mouth and she started to kiss my chest making her way up my shoulder biting the skin slightly, up my neck which she kissed slowly up my ear, I felt her teeth biting the sensitive skin of my earlobe and finally, with just a couple of words, it all went to hell…

-"Make me yours"-

I held her face between my hands and kissed her passionately, her hands clung to my torso and mine were now touching the exposed skin of her shoulders, the straps of her tiny clothing subsided before my desperate fingers and my mouth made its way towards the exposed skin of her cleavage, I kept kissing her while her scent flooded me and when I marked her skin delicately soft moans came out of her mouth and in between her lips which aroused me greatly, a slight scream came out of her throat when, after stroking her backside softly and boldly, my hands grabbed the back of her thighs making her wrap her legs around my waist, my lips found hers again and a deep growl came out of my throat when I felt my member rub against her core, her hands tangled on my hair and I felt her losing control, I turned around with her still in my arms and I laid her slowly on the futon, I pulled apart from her a little and dedicated her a passion filled gaze: her lips were red and swollen, her cheeks were red and her eyes… she was looking at me with uncontrollable lust and passion but, above all, she was looking at me with love, pure and uncontainable, her hands reached towards me-"S-Sasuke-kun…I n-need you"- and I did not doubt anymore…I laid on top of her and I kept kissing her, my hands tore apart the cloths that were separating us from the longed contact and the sight in front of my eyes made me breath uneasily, her breast were pale and round crowned with pinks nubs that were already rigid because of the pleasure, mi lips kissed hers again while my hands touched her mounds delicately, I could still remember that I had to be careful. My kisses became softer as I was reaching my destiny and her mewls became uncontrollable.

-"Ah! S-Sasuke-kun!"-

I took her pink and perky nipple in between my lips and heard her moan sweetly, I sucked a little and her back arched towards me trying to increase the feeling, my left hand was caressing her left breast, her nipple being attended by my thumb and index making her squirm in pleasure, soon I inverted positions so I could _worship _her properly.

Her hands tangled on the back of my head and my member excruciatingly rubbed against her womanhood while I was concentrating on her chest, my right hand abandoned her left breast making its way down her belly until I reached her lace covered sex…

-"Mmaa ah S-Sasukee!"- my fingers rubbed her slit while my mouth separated from her breast to place my forehead on top of hers, I could feel her rapid breathing on my face and her moans flooded my ears in a feverish melody.

-"I-I love you mhmm ahh S-Sasuke"-

-"Hinata"- my voice was low, almost animal.

In an unexpected move she pounced on me and when I could react she was straddling me, kissing me passionately and shyly at the same time _–"Hinata"-_

-"I-I want you to e-enjoy this t-time…"- her hands were on my groin, caressing me through the fabric.

-"Mhmmm Hinata"- my head fell on the futon and my eyes closed tightly.

Her lips kissed my erection through the fabric while her hands were starting to remove my pants and underwear slowly –"Shit"- when there was no preassure on my member anymore I lifted my head to look at her… she was intently looking at my manhood, with a _oh so innocent_ curiosity in her eyes that made me smile…

-"Hinata…"- I sat up in front of her and she sat straight too however she **kept **looking, so, I held her hand delicately and guided it towards my penis so she could touch it,of course she blushed deeply but she did not stop me, her fingers grabbed my erection and a hiss came out of my mouth, her hand was soft and warm.

I looked at her and she slowly started to gently stroke my member… up and down…

-"I-Its…"- her eyes found mine and she tried to ask-"D-Do you think it w-will fit?..."-

-"We can stop if you want to"-

In response her hand started to move faster and, as if I haven't said anything, she leaned towards it and kissed the sensitive tip delicately, I could not help shuddering when she began to lick me a little with the tip of her tongue but I stopped her, it was my turn.

I laid her on the futon and placed my head in between her thighs looking at her lace underwear and found myself with the evidence of her arousal, I kissed her inner thighs while my hands started to glide down the last piece of clothing separating us, I pulled away from her to discard the "lace nuisance" through her long legs... my eyes fixated on hers the entire time. I threw her panties aside and finally looked at her in all her naked glory. I leaned in towards her womanhood and she covered herself instinctively… The shyness of the _first time_.

-"S-Sasuke-kun d-don't look at me l-like that…"- her breathing was labored and her eyes were watery due to the arousal.

I went up her body and kissed her delicately, her body started to relax and her hands caressed my back and then found mine to interlace our fingers as I descended with wet kisses down her abdomen, my face between her thighs again and her fingers tensed a little in between mine…

-"You are beautiful Hinata"- I finally buried my face into her dripping core drinking her sweet juices like a thirsty animal -"Delicious"-

-"Ah! S-SASUKE-KUN!"-


	10. Chapter 10

Your reviews are a great incentive for this story. Thank you! Please let me know about any mistake! I adore you.

The heat irradiating from her body was overwhelming, her scent intoxicating, and the taste of her… indescribable.

_FLASH BACK_

_-"Is everything alright?"- I asked while she made her way towards me wearing that beautiful white kimono. When she got to me she sat on my lap ignoring the suggestive stares and mocking comments._

_-"Hinat-"-her lips silenced me and the crowd started to scream… expletives, however, the lips of my woman distracted me completely of such. She broke apart from me slowly while biting my bottom lip in an __almost__ innocent way, her smile lighting up her eyes -"What is it?"-_

_-"N-Nothing…"- her smile widened a little more and she made herself more comfortable on my lap, her arms finding their way around my neck and her face closer to mine… I shuddered. –"…It's just t-that I'm v-very happy"-_

_-"Hmph"- A genuine smile formed itself on my face and I brushed my lips against hers with a slight but searing touch -"I am too"-_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

My red eyes opened to look at her while my mouth devoured her with passion and wildness, the valley between her breasts allowed me to see very clearly her blushed face twisted with pleasure.

-"Ahh SASUKE-KUN"- my lips locked around her most sensitive spot and sucked with dedication. I felt her juices flowing out of her core more intensely and could not resist the need of drinking it all without leaving any trace.

After I finished my task I moved my face away from her and looked at her carefully: her body was still trembling because of the orgasm she had just experienced, her face feverishly blushed and her skin burning, a thin layer of sweat covered our bodies and although I felt need for her… I stood up, getting away from her as much as possible, my erection unbearable.

-"D-Don't!"- I felt her arms around my waist and her breast against the sensitive skin of my back –"D-Don't w-walk away f-from me…again"-

-"I have to"- if she did not let me go I would go crazy.

-"Y-You do not want me d-do you?"- Her breath barely touched my neck in her attempt to reach my ear… she was so petite and fragile. How could she believe that I do not desire her after all of this? I turned around to face her but I did not open my eyes, my erection rubbed against her stomach and I shuddered a little when I hugged her, my head resting on her shoulder… I forgot the situation we were in and let my deepest fear come out whispering it softly on her ear after slightly kissing her shoulder and tangling my fingers on her beautiful soft hair.

-"I do not want to hurt you; I can't lose you"- her arms surrounded me and her hands started to caress my back.

-"E-Everything will be a-alright…"-she stepped away from me taking my face between her slender fingers but I refused to look at her-"L-Look at me"- her hands shook my face a little and that made me opened my eyes and, when I did, I felt shocked… her Byakugan was activated…-"_But…"-_

-"How?"-

-"E-Everything's f-fine j-just…"- she placed one of my hands on her chest just where her heart was beating and I felt its beat stable and consistent-"…Love me"- the confidence in her eyes and her pleading voice infused me some security but it was not until her lips began touching mine,and her body started to bring me back the loosen heat, that I decided to give it another try.

I took her by the waist and lifted her off the floor without losing the touch of our lips for a second; her slender legs surrounded my torso delicately and I walked to the futon again laying her down with me on top of her but I was being careful since my body was larger and more muscular than hers. Which I actually loved, that way, I could protect her.

-"Hinata…"- I let out a sigh against her neck when I felt her hips rubbing against me on a circular motion, my manhood rubbing directly against her wet core.

-"Mmm S-Sasuke-kun…"- her moans flooded my senses again and my instinct took over once more but I felt like I could control it this time. My eyes were filled with red and I joined her in her movements drenching the tip of my dick with her sweet juices in anticipation of what was to come. My body trembled.

-"I'll be gentle"- my eyes met her byakugan when our eyes –"_Incredible"- _

We joined our lips savagely and I started shoving my way inside her body… the feeling was indescribable, her walls were clenching around me in an attempt to get used to my size it only added more pleasured agony, a hiss came out of my mouth followed by an almost animal growl and she was moaning uncontrollably; Then, I felt it… the barrier that protected her virginity… I stopped; trying to control the insane desire of my body because she was so _fucking _tight around me…I did not want to hurt her.

-"Mmmha D-Do it, S-Sasuke… p-please d-do it…"-

My eyes met her pale gaze once more, and without looking away I made myself in all the way now, making her mine. A slight scream came out of her throat and I froze, giving us both time to handle the feeling. Tears were streaming down her face and I looked down where our bodies joined… blood, it was natural of course, however, I could not help to feel angry with myself for hurting her. She noticed the slight change in my mood and her trembling legs tightened a little more around my torso…

-"S-Sasuke…"- I looked back at her-"…I-I'm f-fine j-jus-"-

-"You are so wet Hinata"- her face flushed and she was looking at me with half lidded eyes-"So _**tight**_"-

I kissed her tenderly realizing how shy she felt under me, her muscles clenched around me when she moved slightly to be able to kiss me properly and I couldn't stop whispering her name because of the pleasure her tightness was giving me…I wanted her to reach ecstasy.

Our lips never parted but hers were kissing me clumsily because of the pain. I wasn't moving yet giving her time to adjust to my size, I kissed her neck leaving a trail of soft bites that made her moan a little and a smirk played on my lips. I kept going, however, I moved a little inside of her this time and I felt her relax for an instant just to tense back again… it was a _sweet torture _since I couldn't move freely until she asked me for it; I kept the same motions for a while and then I felt it was enough so thinking that I could stimulate her a little more, I curved my back slowly finding what I was looking for… her round, pale and soft breasts. I started to fondle them softly with both my hands and, when I heard the first moan and felt the arching of her back thus her walls holding my member tightly, my lips found one of those perky pink nipples and I started to suck on it tenderly but almost desperately. Her moans were getting higher with my movements since I was creating friction between our bodies and I finally felt her hips molding into mine perfectly… I could finally start moving. Her tightness holding me with a vice like grip that I could barely take myself in and out of her –"_Delicious"- _I was losing the control that I felt so proud of just moments ago.

I moved a little bit more; my thrusts were slow but I was going _deeper_ by the second and, after a few more thrusts, I found myself going all the way out of her sweet wetness just to drawn again in it with force and passion, feeling her warmth all over me.

I was breathing agitatedly while my lover breaths were becoming more irregular and with the little corner of my brain that was still rational I listened to her heart beat… it was fast but steady and I allowed myself to satisfy her desires…

-"Mmmm S-a-suke p-please f-faster…"- her voice was even more irregular because of the erratic movements of our bodies. My pace quickened as she demanded.

-"Ah A-Ahh, M-Motto O-Onegai! S-Sasuke-kun!"-

-"Ah…Hinata"- my name moaned like that aroused me even more.

I kept thrusting desperately, her hands tangled in my hair, my arms around her waist, our bodies moving in sync while she was kissing me desperately, she was panting by now , moaning uncontrollably, and getting closer to her climax…so was I…

-"Cum for me baby"- I practically growled it on her ear.

-" Ah AH S-SASUKE-KUN!"- her walls clenching erratically and unbearably tight around my member, her juices soaking me and my name screamed out in ecstasy indicated me that she had reached her orgasm…I did not hold back anymore and with a few more thrust I let myself go inside of her, filling her with my seed.

Everything went silent for a moment; the only thing that can be heard in the room was the sound of our uneven breathing. I stayed inside her enjoying the sensibility and the after waves of the orgasm, I felt her closer to me than ever… I started placing soft kisses on her shoulder and neck up to her face, my hands removed the hair off her face and I kissed her deeply…-_"You are mine now and I belong only to you"-_ A sweet laughter rang on my ears when I pulled apart, my hair was tickling her face and when I opened my eyes she was looking at me with a goofy smile but also sweetly and lovingly…

-"I-I love you…S-Sasuke-kun"-

-"Hmph"- she looked at me disappointedly. I moved a little stretching my arm towards the night stand and grabbed the velvet box and, in my hand, I placed it right in front of her eyes… she was looking at me confused and expectant. I opened the box and put its content out; her eyes glowed at that moment.

I took her left hand and placed the silver ring graven with today's date on her ring finger, placing mine afterwards. I intertwined my hand with hers and kiss her forehead with love while tears were streaming down her beautiful pink cheeks…

-"I love you too Hinata…"- I looked at her intensely-"… with my very soul"- I kissed her lips calmly, delicately gliding out of her body. A sigh came out of our lips simultaneously. I placed her by my side, covering our bodies with the white sheets… her breathing paced down and I felt her relax until she fell asleep.

-"_I love you and I need you in such an overwhelming way…I wouldn't doubt to give my life for you… because you are my weakness…Hinata… my beloved weakness"-_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAP TEN IS UP. I dont know if this thing is actually sending alerts so…


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews are a great incentive and thanks to the followers and the silent readers too. So here it is. As usual if there is any mistake I'm sorry and please let me know. Enjoy.**

In between my dreams, I felt her body getting cold, and my arms dragged her closer to me with lazy movements. She shifted a little and just like that I felt the warmth of her beautiful body on top of mine. My eyes opened calmly and found themselves with the landscape that were her beautiful albino eyes being lit up by the sleeping moon…-"_Soo beautiful"- _when I looked more carefully I could see that there was a peculiar sparkle in her eyes, the same one that I had seen in her eyes this afternoon at our ceremony… desire and love combined with an innocent and expectant gaze.

-"Whats wro-"- her lips landed on mine, wanting and needy, but in the back of my mind I could realize the fact that her body heat was decreasing on the very opposite of what I would be expecting by us being in this _situation; _her lips kept claiming mine and I was barely kissing her back, trying to stay sane… I knew this was coming, I knew something was not right and I knew this because of the way that she was kissing me, claiming me for me to take her one more time… My desperate hands searched for her breasts and fondled them neatly; I started to kiss her back in the same passionate way.

-"M-Mhmm S-Sasuke-kun…p-please"-

Her pleadings guided the last of my worries to the farthest corner of my brain and I knew, right there, that I had to enjoy her in this very instant, without anything getting in my way, not even my thoughts. I rolled over on top of her body, the tip of my now sore and pulsating manhood brushing her already wet entrance, trying to prepare her for what was to come and remembering the sensations that my woman brought out from my body when she was near…-_"My woman"- _I let my body rest fully against hers on an attempt to get her warm but at the same time trying to make her feel the passion and need that were contained in my being for so long.

She was kissing me desperately and her breathing became agitated, I pulled my face apart from hers just a little, feeling the warmth of her breath against my face. My hands found hers at the sides of her head intertwining our fingers and, while looking directly at her passion filled eyes, I began to slide my dick inside her, slowly, making my way in on that body that was receiving me just for the second time and that was still making efforts to adjust to the intrusion…-_"Delicious"-_

-"So tight"- only a whisper.

-"S-Sasuke-kun…mgmm"- her eyelids threatened to close, but she kept them open every instant, every inch…every touch.

When I found myself fully sheathed inside of her, in that vice like grip, I kissed her lips once more; she was kissing me as if she needed my lips to survive so I kissed her giving her every part of my being. I started to slowly thrust my hips towards her body, feeling her, acknowledging everything that was _her _one more time, like few hours ago. My pace evolved in accordance with her soft demands, increasing the friction and pleasure between our bodies.

-"Ahh, Sasuke-k-kun!"-

Her orgasm was sighed a mild but I knew it was intense because of the way that her walls were clenching around me in an almost irrational way, and, with a few more thrusts I slid out of her body, cumming outside…

-"We have to go Hinata"- my already flaccid and sensitive member was held in between her hands just to sink right back into her warmth guided by her, slowly and agonizingly.-"Hi-Hinata…"- My member was still very sensitive because of the orgasm, it was _almost _unbearable. _–"Oh Kami…"-_

-"I w-want to f-feel you, Sasuke-kun"-

Her slender fingers were caressing the hair on the back of my neck and my hands were caressing her body calmly: her breasts, stomach, legs… I was trying to give her warmth; I knew that there was not much time left… I had to separate myself from her.

-"S-Sasuke…I-I love you…"- her eyes closed and I scolded myself, I had to move _fast. _ I slid out of her body once more in a swift but delicate move, I dressed her with an ivory yukata and I got dressed as quickly as possible. I took her in my arms and sprinted out of the Uchiha complex…-"_I've never been so stupid"-_

In a cloud of smoke I appeared in the Hokage's office and, when the smoke faded away, the first thing I saw was the calm yet severe face of the Godaime whilst she saw my unconscious wife…

-"Follow me"-

She stood up and walked out of the office past us and I followed her without a doubt.

-"I never thought of you as someone reckless, you knew about her physical condition"-

-"Hmph"-

-"You were weak Uchiha, and that can cost her life…"- her eyes looked towards me with a weird look on them-"… I don't blame you though; no one would've had a chance to resist to her"-

-"Tsunade"- there was an implicit warning in my tone.

-"Lay her on the stretcher; I'll take care of this"-

-"You're acting as if this was not important"-

-"Stop"- she turned towards me again, whilst pushing the stretcher that Hinata was currently lying on, towards the emergency wing of the hospital.

My sharingan was activated in anger when I notice the coldness in the voice of the Godaime and in one swift movement I was standing in front of the stretcher blocking the way, anger written in my eyes…

-"I need to know she'll be fine"- I looked straight in her eyes.

-"She will be if you let me do this fast Sasuke, move away"-

I moved aside mechanically, watching my wife's body as it was being carried away just in front of my eyes still I could not help to think that everything would be fine when I saw her left hand lying near her heart… along with the ring I had given her…

There had been two hours already and I was still waiting to know something about Hinata's condition, the first lights of the day began to illuminate Konohagakure and I allowed myself to meditate about what had happened… it was clear now that I had to restrain myself even if her scent intoxicated me, or that her body called me in such an animal way, even if she needed me… I had to resist. Memories of last night came to my mind… the way that her needy hands were holding to my back, the velvety softness of her skin, her kisses, my need, the tightness with which…-_"Stop"- _I stopped my train of thoughts-"Contain yourself"- I whispered.

-"How dared you?"- I knew that voice perfectly well.

-"Hyuuga"-

I did not even lift my face to aknowledge his presence, I just stayed sitting there, on the waiting room, my elbows on my knees, my fingers intertwined and my chin lying on them… the bottom half of his legs in front of me, this man was not going to bother me for a second…

-"You knew about her physical condition"-

-"_Like you give a shit"-_I thought-"Hmph"-

-"You are an insolent Uchiha if she dies-"- I stood up in that moment without helping it, I felt wrath flowing through my veins and when I faced him with my sharingan his byakugan was looking right back at me, it was very clear that the "good terms" of our last meeting were long gone…

-"Stop!"-

Tsunade-sama's voice brought me back to reallity but still I was facing his kekkei genkai with my own, without even flinching a bit.

-"Hiashi, I need to talk to Sasuke right now…"- I turned my face towards her-"… you will sort this out later"-

I walked past the presence in front of me; only focusing on my wife and her wellbeing… I followed the Godaime, my jaw tensed and my fist clenched on my pockets… no one could know about the feelings that were overwhelming me right now whilst walking towards Hinata's room… The Hokage stopped her tracks outside the room's door and she looked at me with a serious expression…

-"I did help Hinata for last night, preparing her, as to speak, for what we all knew would happen but I have to admit that I was reckless myself because I perfectly knew about her condition"- she made a pause to see my reaction but there was none-"We both have to be patient, although, I know it will be rough for you being a newlywed and everything…"- my gaze hardened at that coment-"…but she is only months away to be fully recovered, well, with this "incident" maybe a little more"-

-"I understand"- I directed my gaze towards the door impatiently.

-"You can go in, just let her sleep"-

-"Hmph"- I took the door knob in my hand and a _Thank you Tsunade _fell from my lips just before I entered, locking the door behind me…

I walked relatively calmed until I faced the curtain that covered, surely, the bed that my wife was laying on-"_Don't be such a coward"-_…I opened the curtain with a soft movement and my heart froze at what I saw…

-"Hinata…"-

The beautiful pink flush of her skin was completly gone, her breathing was quick and erratic and her eyes were shadowed with slightly dark circles…

-"S-Sasuke-kun…"- I should've assumed that she would feel my chakra; she opened her eyes and looked calmly at me however I could not stand with the guilt I was feeling…

-"I shouldn't ha-"-

-"Don't… D-Don't regret it…I d-do not regret, p-please…"- tears were welding up on her beautiful white orbs and the heaviness on my chest increased… I took her left hand in my right hand, intertwining our fingers…

-"It's perfect"- I looked at the ring for a moment: the silver of the ring was beautifully adorned by a sapphire embedded on a ruby… a symbol of my protection. –"… Of course I do not regret it, I was just reckless, I knew perfectly that y-"-

-"Kiss me, S-Sasuke…"-

My eyes met hers and an attempt of a smile appeared on my lips… I touched her face with both of my hands holding her softly, looking at her adoringly –"I love you, Hinata"- and I kissed her passionately at first just to remember on the back of my head that I had to be careful… so, turning the kiss a little more calm, I moved away not without a final but meaningful brush, a slight kiss… -"_This is going to be harder than I thought"-_

An intake of breath was heard in the room followed by something metallic crashing against the floor, I turned around and there was a pair of green eyes looking at me in shock -"Hmph"- I pulled apart from Hinata, my brow furrowed, still, I could not help the smirk that placed on my lips, almost mockingly, when I saw who it was…

-"Sakura"-


	13. Chapter 13

**enjoy :).**

-"_Sakura"- _

My body tensed because of her irritating presence and inappropriate manners.

-"Didn't anyone taught you to knock the door Haruno?"-

Her emerald orbs faced the floor and my irritation was increasing.

-"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan I did not mean to interrupt…"-

I stood straight whilst looking at my wife's flushed face and moved aside a little after I gave her a smirk. Without turning to face the pink haired _nuisance,_ I walked towards the window faking to observe the landscape, I knew why she was here and, in order to take Hinata home with me, I had to let the medic nin do her job.

-"D-Don't worry S-Sakura-san…"- I heard the sheets shifting a bit knowing that know my wife's body was now entirely at Sakura's mercy, so the only thing I could do was clench my fists and wait…

-"It will hurt a bit Hinata"- I felt the chakra coming out her body in an almost monstrous way and y had to restrain myself, everything would be fine.

-"I k-know…"- she took a deep breath-"…I'm ready"-

Hinata's breath stirred slightly, I felt tension growing in the room as if my wife was trying to hold back desperate screams and I did not turned around until one of them came out of her lips; In just a second, I was standing between the medic nin and my wife, with wrath written in my eyes directed straight to jaded ones…The eyes of my ex-teammate.

-"Enough"-

-"But Sasuke"-

-"I said enough!"-

-"S-Sasuke-kun c-calm down…"- her delicate fingers touched my lower back-"…it's not that p-painful as it w-was before, I c-can endure this"-

I felt confused with her words, as painful as it was before? Wait a minute.._._

-"What do you mean with "as painful? Does this mean…"- I couldn't even finish my sentence, my gaze, that had been turned to face the pained expression in my wife's features, turned back towards those jaded eyes-"Sakura"-"_explain this to me right now"-_

-"Sasuke-kun this procedure was performed several times a day, with twice the amount of chakra, on Hinata's body, therefore doubly painful. The reaction she just had is because there's been some time since she did not receive any treatment whatsoever. She had not presented symptoms again…until now"-

Her last words hit me hard: she had fallen sick again and it had been _my _fault… so she had to pass through this again.

-"For how long did you treat her?"- I needed to know.

-"Daily for almost a year"-

The hand that was placed on my lower back grabbed the fabric of my clothing tightly and I could not do anything else but turn around to meet her opalescent orbs who received my confused gaze with one of comprehension and affection, I knew she could see the remorse in my eyes…_-"Hinata"-._

_-"_How long will she be in here?"- My voice immutable.

-"You can take out of here _**if**_ you let me finish"- her hand reached for my shoulder and I turned towards her-"I promise"-.

Analyzing the situation for a moment I realized that, without Sakura, Hinata would not be alive, so I convinced myself that I had to trust her and I nodded in agreement…

-"Fine"-

This time I walked past Sakura towards the door, sitting on a chair just aside of it, and, again, I felt the massive amount of healing chakra. I controlled myself this time because I knew that I could take her home with me when this was all over…I felt very calmed because of that. I waited a while and, when I did not hear any sound coming from my wife I opened my eyes fixing my gaze on her unmoving body, and, if it had not been for her hands tightly clenching the bed sheets, I would've thought that she was not in pain…it was not like that.

I stood up and walked towards her, Sakura flinched for a second when she felt that I was getting close again but relaxed when she saw me walking around the bed, standing in front of her. I took Hinata's right hand between mine and, at the touch of my hands, her eyes opened slightly, in pain, so I let her hold me as strong as she needed to, my eyes never leaving her albino ones…and I lost track of time…

-"Done"- the voice of my former teammate brought me back to reality and, following that, Hinata's hand relaxed its grip on mine and I let out a breath I did not know I had contained. –"I'll withdraw the IV's and the equipment, you've done well Hinata"- The weariness in her voice was almost tangible, but she did not show it at all, at that moment I realized that she had matured and had become very strong against everything I had imagined –"If you excuse me"- "- With a smile she turned to leave but after a few steps she stopped and turned towards us again-" Oh I forgot!, The day of the ceremony I had no chance to say this because there was so many people, but I want to extend my congratulations on your marriage and I wish you both well, Hinata you and Sasuke deserve to be happy "- there was certain melancholy in her voice but her words were sincere.

-"T-Thank you S-Sakura-san"- my wife thanked her kindly.

She turned back and started turning the doorknob...

- "Hmph ..." -she stopped her movements -"Thank you, Sakura"- her head looked down and I could see her entire body relax as if my words had taken a great load off her back, a weight that had been carried many years...

-"Be happy, Sasuke-kun"- her emerald eyes looked at me again with a love that I could identify as one that one have towards a cherished friend or brother, and I understood that what I had given to her with my words, even without being fully aware of it, had been her freedom...

My gaze was still fixed on the door, the pink haired nin had already been gone for a while and I felt calm sneak into my body. Forming a lopsided grin on my face, I turned to see my wife trying, unsuccessfully, to sit down…

- "Hinata ..." – she looked at me and her face flushed intensly, of that rosy color so _**hers, **_because of my intense gaze and the sound of my voice. I leaned towards her and took her arms to place them around my neck, the mere inch that separated our lips made her blush even more if that was even possible, but she did not push me away. I passed my left arm around her back and my right arm under her knees and, looking straight into her eyes, I lifted her body of the stretcher holding her tightly between my arms.-"Let's go home"-


End file.
